Not Over You
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: Rachel Berry comes back to Lima to tell Finn Hudson how she really feels. Does Finn feel the same way? Set in the episode, Thanksgiving. My first Finchel fanfic, please give it a read and tell me what you think. :) / "I'm here because of something. No, I'm here because of someone. And that someone is you, Finn. I realized that we're endgame and I wanna make things right."


**Not Over You**

**~a Finchel story~**

**Summary: Rachel comes back to Lima to tell Finn how she really feels. Does Finn feel the same way?**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. And by the way, if you were wondering, no, Glee isn't mine.**

**A/N: This is set in the episode, "Thanksgiving". Will be canon for future episodes. Told in Rachel and Finn's POVs. This is my first Finchel fanfic, so please go easy on me. Enjoy!**

**Not Over You**

**Rachel's POV**

I'm back at McKinley again with Kurt in tow. But this time, I have a purpose on why I came back. I came back to win Finn's heart. I know we came to a decision to just forget about each other, move on with no communication at all, but I can't do that. I can't do that at all. I tried forgetting about him, but everything just reminds me of him. Everything. I tried to follow what my mind wanted me to do, but I can't. That's why I followed my heart.

"Rach? You ready for this, diva?" Kurt's voice brought me back.

"I was born ready." I gave him a big smile and he smiled back.

I looped my arm around his and together, we made our way to the choir room.

**Finn's POV**

I just finished assigning the sophomores with their mentors, (Quinn with Kitty, Mike with Ryder, Santana with Marley, Puck with his half-brother Jake, and Mercedes with Wade/Unique) when I heard two knocks on the door. I didn't pay attention as I was absentmindedly sorting out piles and piles of sheet music. I suddenly heard gasps and talks all around the room. I put down the sheet music on the piano and finally look up to see what the fuss was about. I really wish I hadn't, though.

It was Rachel and Kurt who caused the commotion, but my eyes were only locked on Rachel's.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I could only manage one word:

"Rachel?"

**Rachel's POV**

"Hey, Finn." I said and locked my gaze on his. I then forced myself to look away, because if I kept looking at those brown eyes of his, I would've burst into tears right then and there. And that would be totally embarrassing. "Hello, everyone else." I say to the rest of the glee clubbers and to my fellow McKinley alums.

I was surprised when Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, and Santana tackle-hugged Kurt and I. Even Brittany, Sam, Blaine, Tina, Artie, Sugar, and Joe joined in on the group hug. Except Finn, but that didn't really upset me. Okay, maybe it upset me a little bit. To cover the hurt, I just laughed heartily.

When they released us, I was even more surprised when Santana spoke up first.

"Believe it or not, I missed you Berry. God, please say something irritating so that I could get the taste of this out of my mouth." Santana teases and she and I had to chuckle at that. I gave her a quick bear hug and then the taller brunette released me and moved on to Kurt.

Mercedes was the next to greet me. "Girl, you've been sorely missed." She hugs me and then Puck was next.

"My little hot Jewish American princess is back!" He says enthusiastically and I laugh at the nickname. Quinn came up next after that and told me that she's glad that I'm back, she said that she's sorry she hasn't used her Metro Rail pass yet, and that she missed me. Mike was last, but not the least, and told me he was happy to see me again. I smiled and observed as they did the same with Kurt.

I walked up to Finn and touch his shoulder. "Hey. I know we agreed to stop communicating, but I was just wondering, uh, um, aren't you happy we're back?" I wasn't brave enough to say 'I'm back' so I just settled for 'we're back'.

He looked up at me, gave me a faint nod, but quickly looked away. I sighed and went back to the others. Santana was the first to notice the tension between me and Finn. She just raised her eyebrows up at me, and I just shrugged, because really, it was none of her business. But at least she cared and I really appreciate that.

I told them all to sit back down as I have something important to say. Obediently, they did as they were told. I saw Kurt has taken a seat with them as well.

Finn finally locked his gaze back to mine and I saw the hurt and longing in his eyes. "What are you really doing here, Rachel? Kurt I'd understand, but you? I don't know why you're here seeing as you're living your life well and good in New York, where you belong." He snaps, his voice cold, the anger in his voice wholly directed at me.

"I was just getting to that, but hey! Thanks for interrupting me. God, Finn. You're so impatient." I snapped back, the sarcasm dripping in my voice. I was annoyed. Of course he would go and react this way. I remembered he's impatient and stubborn just like me.

Everyone around us now noticed the awkward tension in the room. Ya know, it's preposterous how we're not even a couple, yet we fight like one.

I sighed and looked to my best friend's eyes for help and he nodded. "Finn, brother dear, maybe you should just hear Rachel out." I sent a silent thanks Kurt's way and I saw Finn nod his head, giving me the go-signal.

I took a deep breath and began my speech.

"I'm here because of something. No, I'm here because of some_one_. And that someone is you, Finn." I paused to meet Finn's brown eyes and continued. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I want to make things right between us again. I know we've said that we should just forget each other, stop all methods of communication, and move on, but I can't do that. I can't do what we agreed on, because I realized, you and me, you and me we're endgame, Finn." At that, I heard awws from everyone in the room and I smiled.

I continued my ramblings. "I miss you so, so much, if that's even possible. I love you, I love you still, I never stopped loving you, heck, I just can't stop loving you no matter what I do and most important of all, I'm _**not over you**_. So I'll do this the best way I know how. I'll sing something to you, coz we all know that when words fail, music speaks. I want you to listen carefully and I want you to pay attention to the words of this particular song, because I mean every word of it."

I moved to the corner of the room and asked Noah if I could borrow his guitar and he said yes. I slung the strap on my shoulders and I sat on a stool, directly in front of Finn, and started playing the music and singing to Gavin DeGraw's "Not Over You." **(A/N: I can't stop listening to this song! This is one of my favorite songs and if Glee did this, ohmyglee, I would die. Btw, Finn should def sing this to Rachel. Or maybe they could make it into a duet. Just a thought, RIB, just a thought…)**

_**Dreams, that's where I have to go  
to see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you  
and listen to the radio**_

_**Hope, hope there's a conversation  
we both admit we had it good  
but until then, it's alienation  
I know, that much is understood  
and I realize**_

_**If you asked me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say I'm… not over you**_

_**Not over you**_

I was holding back tears when I sang that part. I can't lose it now, I reminded myself to make it through the end of the song.

_**Damn, damn boy you're doing well  
And I thought you were innocent  
Took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent**_

_**I, I'm a boomerang  
doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me**_

_**But I'm not even close  
without you**_

_**If you asked me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say I'm… not over you**_

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt hot tears trickling down my cheeks. I felt Finn brushing away my tears. Somehow, he managed to hold his own tears in. I however, wasn't even done singing yet, but I'm already a sobbing mess.

_**And if I have a chance to renew  
you know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
so until then**_

_**If you asked me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say I'm… not over you**_

_**Not over you**_

_**Not over you**_

_**Not over you**_

I managed to finish singing this bittersweet love song to Finn, even as tears kept stinging my eyes and flowing down my cheeks. I hear applauses all around the room and I gave them all a teary smile and a curtsy in return. I unstrapped the guitar from my shoulder and put it back on its case before making my way back to Finn.

I wiped my tears away with my hand, and grabbed his hand with my other hand.

"Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way about me anymore, but please, please say something. Anything," I pleaded. I hate how vulnerable I sounded, but I'm beyond caring as I waited for him to speak.

I waited and waited and waited. Instead, I got nothing. At that moment, I was deeply crushed. I let go of his hand and studied his face. His eyes were trained on the ground and he seemed to find it more fascinating.

Tears threatened to come out of my eyes again, as I realized that Finn doesn't love me anymore and I just gotta accept that and move on. I stood up, almost ready to run away, but his hand pulled me back.

Next thing I know, he has me in his arms, rubbing circles on my back and comforting me all at the same time. His actions made me cry harder and I felt Finn hold me tighter to him.

"I-I m-missed you s-so m-much, Finn. I t-tried s-so hard t-to f-forget you, but I c-couldn't, I just couldn't…" I didn't get to finish my statement as he shushed me and calmed me down.

He then tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him. "I still love you too, and I'm also not over you." At that, he bent down a little and crashed his lips on mine. God, I really missed this. All those feelings I've ever felt for him came rushing back: faith, hope, love, lust, and longing. Strangely, when we're kissing, it felt like the whole world around us didn't matter. It felt like everything stopped, the whole world around us disappeared and it was just us two in this room and no one else.

I was the first one to pull away from our passionate kiss, which lasted approximately ten seconds… or was it a minute? I'm not sure. I then look up at him. "Wow…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah, that was… That was wow." Finn finished for me.

"Hate to break up the lovefest you guys have going on, but I think we should focus on more important matters, like Sectionals." I heard Santana declare and I look to Finn for confirmation.

"Here's what I want you guys to do. Tomorrow, I want you guys to practice some run-throughs in the auditorium with your mentors, but for now, you guys are dismissed. I'm dismissing you guys early because I have something… something I want to finish doing." Finn said to the group and they nodded. The current glee members started filing out of the room, leaving Finn and I with our fellow McKinley alums.

Santana was smirking at both me and Finn. "Don't you mean some_one_ you want to finish doing? I mean, just… wanky." She teased, gesturing towards me and I looked down at the ground, blushing in embarrassment.

"Santana, that's really none of your business." Finn says and I nodded, supporting his answer.

But Santana, being Santana, didn't stop teasing us. "Let's face it, Finnocence. You just want a slice of Berry pie because you haven't had it in so long and now you're craving, no, you're aching to have it." All of us glare at the Latina and she said, "What? Rachel's _caliente_ and has a nice behind that I'd love to tap. If I was a guy, I'd totally go for her. I'm keepin' it real." She winks at me, blows me a kiss, before striding out of the room and I sighed. '_Did THE Santana Lopez just flirt with me?_' I thought silently and quickly shrugged it off. '_She was just being brutally honest, she wasn't flirting with me._'

Quinn comes up to me and says, "Listen Rach, I'm sorry for Santana's brusqueness. I mean, that's how she usually is, but she should've at least toned down her sexual innuendos between you and Finn." I nod. "I agree, Quinn. But it's okay. She's just being brutally honest and it's really no big deal."

They all file out of the choir room, leaving me and Finn with our much needed privacy.

"I'm sorry." We both utter at the same time. He nods at me, signaling me to go first.

"I'm sorry for just showing up out of the blue. I'm sorry for kissing someone else behind your back. I'm sorry for trying to forget you. I'm sorry for loving you. Wait, no. I'm not sorry about that at all." I smile at him and he smiles back with that dopey grin of his that I love and miss so much.

"Most of all, I'm sorry because I was the one who gave up on us. Now, it's your turn."

He nods. "There are a lot of things I'm sorry for, but the one thing I'll forever be sorry for is that I let you go. I'm sorry for letting you go." By now, we were sitting on the chairs on the middle risers and he has me wrapped up in his arms again. "This time, I'm never letting you go. Never ever again."

"I know and I'm never letting you go, either. Which is why I'm willing to try this again. With you." I say and he looks at me confused. "But, what about that guy with the 3% body fat—what's his name? I thought you were dating him." I chuckled at that one.

"Well, I _was_ dating _Brody_." I felt him cringe as I said his name. I started rambling. "That was until I found out he's been screwing around with my dance teacher, who's a total bitch. Of all people in the world, it had to be her who makes my life a living hell. Anyways, it was a short term relationship, it wasn't serious at all, but we're broken up now. And I only dated him for a while to fill up that huge Finn shaped hole you left me. So I'm sorry for dating him."

"I forgive you and I'm glad you're not with him anymore." Was all he said.

"Yes, because you're the one that I want. You're the only one that I want." I say and we both chuckled at the reference.

"Babe, I'm sorry for saying you belong in New York. That was indecent of me to say. You don't belong in New York or anywhere, coz you belong with me." He says and I smile. "That's probably the sweetest and cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say to me."

He smiles and strokes my hair, giving me this calming sensation. "Apology accepted, Finn." I say and he nods. Comfortable silence settled between us and then I broke the spell.

I murmur, "So, what now?" I tilted his chin so he's now the one looking up at me. He took my hands in his and started soothing me again.

"Well, for one, we'll figure this out. Together. Let's take it slow this time and then we'll figure it out from there." He said.

"Promise?" I ask him, uncertainty in my voice.

"I promise. And I believe you when you said earlier that we're endgame for each other, because we are. It's you and me forever, baby." He promised and I smiled. For now, I was contented here in his arms. Everything was okay now and that was all I ever wanted.

**Song Used: Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw (Sung by Rachel Berry)**

**A/N: This will be a one-shot for now. Review if you want me to continue! :)**


End file.
